7: Thousand Wars
|７セブン サウザンドウォーズ|Sebun Sauzando Wōzu}} was a freemium mobile social game released on October 20, 2011 by Namco Bandai Games and AdWays.Adways: iPhoneアプリ 「７ セブン サウザンドウォーズ」課金サービス開始のお知らせ The game was based on the "Almethera Chronicle" from ''7: Molmorth no Kiheitai, being considered "Season I" of the game. The "Season I" service ended in 2013, with only "Season II" being available afterwards. "Season II" is an update from August 21, 2012 that included new content, and its service ended on March 7, 2016.Social Game Info: バンダイナムコ、『セブン サウザンドウォーズ』のサービスを2016年3月7日をもって終了 In 2013, – Season II and Rockman Xover had a collaboration, with characters appearing as Battle Memory in Rockman Xover on June 10-17,Famitsu App: 『ロックマン』と『セブン』がクロスオーバー！　コラボ限定バトルメモリーが出現 and OVER-1 and Mega Man themed equipments appearing in – Season II.Protodude's Rockman Corner: Rockman Xover Crossovers with 'Seven Thousand Wars' Gallery Units Seven - Thousand Wars - OVER-1.png|OVER-1 (Knight) Seven - Thousand Wars - OVER-2.png|OVER-2 (Archer) Seven - Thousand Wars - OVER-3.png|OVER-3 (Barbarian) Seven - Thousand Wars - OVER-4.png|OVER-4 (Wizard) Seven - Thousand Wars - OVER-6.png|OVER-6 (Warrior Mage) Equipments Seven - Thousand Wars - Equip a031.png| Seven - Thousand Wars - Equip a032.png| Seven - Thousand Wars - Equip a033.png| Seven - Thousand Wars - Equip b047.png| Seven - Thousand Wars - Equip b048.png| Seven - Thousand Wars - Equip b049.png| Seven - Thousand Wars - Equip e029.png|Armor Seven - Thousand Wars - Equip e030.png|Armor Seven - Thousand Wars - Equip e031.png|Armor Seven - Thousand Wars - Equip f028.png|Robe Seven - Thousand Wars - Equip f029.png|Robe Seven - Thousand Wars - Equip f030.png|Robe Seven - Thousand Wars - Equip g027.png|Shield Seven - Thousand Wars - Equip g028.png|Shield Seven - Thousand Wars - Equip g029.png|Shield Seven - Thousand Wars - Equip h031.png|Shoes Seven - Thousand Wars - Equip h032.png|Shoes Seven - Thousand Wars - Equip h033.png|Shoes Seven - Thousand Wars - Equip i030.png|Accessory Seven - Thousand Wars - Equip i031.png|Accessory Seven - Thousand Wars - Equip i032.png|Accessory Seven - Thousand Wars - Equip j025.png|Crystal Seven - Thousand Wars - Equip j026.png|Crystal Seven - Thousand Wars - Equip j027.png|Crystal Battle Memory Rockman Xover Battle Memory 6000.png|Warrior Rockman Xover Battle Memory 6001.png|Knight Rockman Xover Battle Memory 6002.png|Magician Rockman Xover Battle Memory 6003.png|Cleric Rockman Xover Battle Memory 6004.png|Wizard Rockman Xover Battle Memory 6005.png|Witch Rockman Xover Battle Memory 6006.png|Barbarian Rockman Xover Battle Memory 6007.png|Valkyrie Rockman Xover Battle Memory 6008.png|Sibyl Rockman Xover Battle Memory 6009.png|Samurai Rockman Xover Battle Memory 6010.png|Ninja Rockman Xover Battle Memory 6011.png|Paladin Rockman Xover Battle Memory 6012.png|Warrior Mage Rockman Xover Battle Memory 6013.png|Adventurer Rockman Xover Battle Memory 6014.png| Rockman Xover Battle Memory 6015.png| Rockman Xover Battle Memory 6016.png| Rockman Xover Battle Memory 6017.png| Rockman Xover Battle Memory 6018.png| Rockman Xover Battle Memory 6019.png| Rockman Xover Battle Memory 6020.png| Rockman Xover Battle Memory 6021.png| Rockman Xover Battle Memory 6022.png| Rockman Xover Battle Memory 6023.png| Rockman Xover Battle Memory 6024.png| Rockman Xover Battle Memory 6025.png| Rockman Xover Battle Memory 6026.png| Rockman Xover Battle Memory 6027.png| Rockman Xover Battle Memory 6028.png| Rockman Xover Battle Memory 6029.png| Rockman Xover Battle Memory 6030.png| Rockman Xover Battle Memory 6031.png| Rockman Xover Battle Memory 6032.png| Rockman Xover Battle Memory 6033.png| Rockman Xover Battle Memory 6034.png| Rockman Xover Battle Memory 6035.png| Rockman Xover Battle Memory 6036.png|Vivid Orrin Rockman Xover Battle Memory 6037.png|Maki Sisha Rockman Xover Battle Memory 6038.png|レイス・メルヴァイク Rockman Xover Battle Memory 6039.png|Blood Boal External links *[https://web.archive.org/web/20130615125318/http://www.bandainamcogames.co.jp/mobile/app.php?id=732 official page] (archive) *Namco Wiki article References Category:Mobile phone games Category:Crossovers Category:Defunct titles